The invention relates to an electronic balance with a scale on the top, with a housing and with a load receiver which is connected via an upper guide and a lower guide in the form of a parallel guide in a resilient fashion to points fixed to the housing.
Balances of this type are generally known and described e.g. in DE-OS No. 34 22 042 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,251. The corner-load correction or off center correction, that is, the compensation to the same display results independently of the location of the material being weighed on the balance scale, takes place thereby either by means of adjusting devices which vary the vertical position of one of the guides relative to the other guide or by means of removing material in the area of one of the moving joints, which varies the vertical position of the effective points of rotation of the guides relative to each other in the same manner. These methods of corner-load correction, for instance, require either the expense of an appropriate adjusting device or they permit an adjustment in only one direction, so that an exact correction requires much experience. In addition, several adjacent milled recesses are necessary to eliminate non-linear corner-load errors like those described e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,345, which milled recesses additionally complicate the corner-load correction. It is also known from DE-OS No. 30 03 862 that a corner-load sensor can be placed on the parallel guide, the output signal of which sensor corrects the extant corner-load error within the electronic circuitry. However, this requires additional sensors and a corresponding further processing of measured values.
The invention therefore has the objective of indicating a simplified possibility of corner-load correction which also permits the adjustment of non-linear corner-load errors.